


Untitled

by justcmthings



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcmthings/pseuds/justcmthings
Summary: A comedic romance between Spencer Reid and Ethan Hyde. (He’s from the early seasons and is mentioned in the books)





	1. Chapter 1

Candace Reid had too much in common with her cousin Spencer Reid, even though they had never been that close. Ethan Hyde had been dating her since Spencer left for the California institute of technology. She could read just as fast and had an interest in everything, but something in their relationship was lacking.

They both know Ethan, Spencer's childhood best friend, was using her as a substitute. They both agreed to breakup and Ethan is going to try dating the man he realises he now and always has liked much more than just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan had considered drinking again to work up the courage to tell Spencer the truth, but he knew that would disappoint Candace and Spencer. He didn't know how, but he thought he was able to work up the courage to tell Spencer while sober. The truth was he was still in love with Spencer Reid.

Walking into Quantico made him realise what he was really doing. He suddenly felt nervous as he approached the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm here to visit Spencer Reid," Ethan said to the short blonde woman behind the counter.

"About which case?" She inquired.

"I'm his best friend, I'm just visiting," He clarified.

"Right" Eve said sceptically "His best friend?" As far as she knew most of the behavioural analysis unit team couldn't keep up with a private life. Was this a fan? There were fans of the BAU after they made and appearance on television. "Do you have any proof?"

Ethan didn't expect this. He thought for a moment..."I can tell you about his only mole," He said, completely serious tone but something he just made up. He knew for a fact Reid's naked body was flawless.

"Are you serious?". Spencer Reid had a mole. She didn't think she would learn that today. A crazy fan would know that but would they really just walk into an FBI builiding and request to see an agent? They could be that crazy, that she knew.

The photo, Ethan remembered when he realised the receptionist was serious. But that was just for him and Reid...well Reid asked him to destroy it, it was a Halloween photo from college. They had both gone early together. "Yeah...I have a photo of us," He said with real hesitation while reaching for his back pocket.

Eve was still skeptic all as far as she knew the young genius wasn't fond of photos. "May I see it then?"

"Right...it was Halloween," He defended, Spencer was going to kill him, it was the only time the young genius ever got drunk, as far as he knew. He reached into his back pocket to pull it out. Both were dressed as Teletubbies and obviously under the influence. "This isn't underage drinking...we were in college." He said, trying to cover for both of them. It was 100% underage drinking. Reid only did it as an experiment.

Eve didn't think she'd ever see anything like this. "You can go up..can I...nothing," She gestured to the elevators "Floor 5". She shouldn't have seen that, and she knew to keep it to herself. Spencer Reid...a best friend? She was glad he had someone. In truth, Ethan had been ignoring Reid because of his own shame about his feelings for the man and jealously he wasn't kicked out of training like he had been. He was also jealous of his relationship with Gideon. None of that mattered now.


	3. Chapter 3

Floor 5, Ethan remembered to himself while getting into the elevator, even though he had learnt it from Candace. This was it, he was going to finally tell Spencer Reid the truth about his feelings. He didn't know how but he wasn't nervous, he was unusually calm. He took a deep breath and exited the elevator.

"Are you looking for Spencer Reid?" Penelope Garcia asked excitedly, Eve had told about what happened, excluding the photo. She checked him out on her computer, their relationship was real the and went far back.

She was surprised and happy, she never expected Reid to have a secret best friend. She knew Ethan's intentions, she read some of the texts between him and Candace. She was in shock, a happy shock. Reid had a cousin and best friend? She hoped the feeling was mutual or this could be awkward.

"Yes, Penelope..." He shouldn't have mentioned that, Candace and him had hacked her. They knew all about Reid's team, and a few FBI secrets. One being they had a hacker. A great one, they were surprised they could hack her. It involved sneaking into her home and using her own personal laptop.

"You hacked me," She said with a smile. She'd never thought she would smile while saying a sentence like that. "It was Candace right?" Penelope asked, in truth she was already talking to her, she hacked her back. She would have never known she existed if she didn't check their texts, or about the hacking. Rookie mistake.

they shouldn't have texted about it, Ethan thought. In his defence, he didn't expect the FBI to hire a criminal. A hacking one nonetheless.

"Yes, all Candace..." He lied, it was Ethan who picked here lock.

"You're a bad liar, I read the texts. You...you're in love with Reid?" Penelope said uncontrollably smiling, it was all so cute.

The colour drained from Ethan's face and Penelope quickly released she shouldn't have bought that up "He likes men," Penelope said quietly, something she learnt from finding them young geniuses erotic literature. No one else knew, she really shouldn't have been sneaking around his apartment but she wash just interested in what a genius would own.

"He likes both," Ethan corrected.

Penelope did not expect that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Candace is an oc that won't be hugely featured and Ethan is from season 4 I believe. I'm an old fan just getting into writing again. His last name is from the criminal minds books.


End file.
